Talking?
by TopazDragon
Summary: A prompt on Kink. Seems Samara might have hidden desires for our Prof. Mordin. So she wants to talk...or more. Slight mention of a Tali/Legion


I'm giving this a go. Not sure if it turned out alright though. My first Mass Effect One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't Mass Effect…if I did….well…I'd only have a select few changes.

It's been awhile since I posted something and I might be rusty, but please enjoy.

88888888888888888888

The sudden hiss of the doors opening brought the Salarian out of his musing. He did not turn his full attentions away from the data pad in his hand, but he did listen to the soft click of heels. Woman, Miranda or Samara, he summarized quickly. Only two people on ship with heels. Falls of steps suggest a certain directness, not Miranda who swaggered.

"Professor," The voice was deeply musical, somewhat serene but bordering on the edge of monotonous, "I wish to speak with you." Mordin blinked his dark eyes, now giving his visitor his full attention. Samara it was, he nodded at her in greeting. Brow furrowed as he noticed a difference with the Justicar before him.

Samara, warrior much like himself. Kill and do what must be done to achieve goal. Mordin had a good amount of respect for her and had entered into conversations with her in the past. Most time, often on speculations and even on some old missions where they sought best outcomes.

Usually, Mordin mentally dialogued, Samara wore red outfit. Skin tight to allow flexibility. Cleavage always showed, but….Mordin paused. Black eyes staring at the Asari's chest more intently then he may have figured. No red suite, cleavage became full unclothed chest.

Mordin shifted uncomfortably. Salarians did not have much sex drive, or any, but there were times where his species might find themselves drawn to others. Not many had ever attained his interest. Not many understand him, though Samara was always a nice logical conversation.

"Yes, Samara. What about? Something to do with odd way of dress? Maybe. Clothing more revealing. Not usually clothes for talking in. Sure it was talking?" He shot the questions off in his fast way of speaking. Trying to clear through a few subject matters and hope Samara might relieve him of the notion that he was right of the possibility of her seducing him.

Though, the professor thought, it might be working. He was heated more then usual. His awareness of the female was much more zeroed in on her. Data pad was forgotten on table.

"No, not talking." The Justicar bowed her head before moving across the room. A graceful, purposeful stride. She stood before him. The sheer white cloth a mimic of a robe as it clothed over her form, but left everything to be seen. Mordin waited, standing there as she came to stop a mere breath away from him, "My code demands that I come clean." Her voice was a soft echo in the lab. Mordin tilted his head listening intently. Pulse rate was up 40 percent. Blood warmer, causing glands to produce moisture to exhaust and cool his body. Cause, probably should not be looking at the area between her legs. Maybe it was the sudden image of breast brushing over his arm, "My cause comes first, but meditation is not possible as of late. I desire to touch you…" Mordin remained silent, even though fingers twitched. Possible prognoses? He had the urge to touch as well.

"Many ways to touch. Hand touching. Hugs even. But touching with clothing of yours different. Intimate. Stress relief?" Mordin rattled, hoping to move the conversation forward. His species was not long living so he liked to move certain things along.

"Yes," Samara nodded, staring boldly up at him, "I want to taste you on my tongue. Take you between my breasts and milk you." Black eyes widen at the sudden images, along with a sudden twitching of the lips. The images were very erotic, and, with the sudden raspy sound of Samara's voice he felt muscles tingle in ways he rarely felt.

"Different way of mating. Eternity is Asari way of mating, speak like human mating." Mordin had trouble wrapping his head around it.

"I will do both," Samara's lips lifted up in a slight smile, body suddenly against his. Her softness pressing into him in a very intimate and enticing way. His breathing was not so even. More heavy. Hands reacted on own accord, settling on her waist and pulled her closer. His gaze settled on hers though. Even as his body moved against her in a rhythm that came more of its own then any controlled action.

"Breath Mordin and embrace eternity," Her eyes went black and feelings, warm and sensual settled over him. Their minds were interlocking, shooting bolts of pleasure down his spine. But on the outside, her deft hands made quick work of his suit tossing it aside. Salarians were made of a sinewy muscle with leathery skin over them. Their frames thin, but strong and capable. Samara's gasp conveyed appreciation for his frame. Her slim fingers cool against his heated flesh, slid down his chest and over his flat stomach. Fingers tracing patterns over his skin, before closing around a rarely used part of his body. His cock stood straight on end. Tan as the rest of him, seven inches long with a triangular tip at the end. Watery semen coated the tip, along the a few other areas over his cock where other bumps covered it.

Salarians rarely mated, but when they did, their body made sure that their partner was well lubricated when they would enter them. Shuddering breath, Mordin was a bit overwhelmed with the mental stimulants and the friction of Samara's hand running over his sensitive length.

"Samara…" He groaned, her body sliding down his to where she kneeled before him. Her lips brushing over his tip. Tongue darting out to taste his water semen that coated him. A purr in her throat and more assertive licks, trailing over the rest of his cock, told him the Asari liked the taste of him.

His knees felt like jelly. Mordin was glad that the table was there, his frame leaning back on it in support. His hands on her head. He wanted to push her head, make her open her mouth and take him in her mouth, but he did not want to push her and possibly injure her throat.

'Calm Mordin. Ride my mouth how you want. I want to taste you. This is our eternity.' Their minds were still interlocked, the images she sent with her words and him gasping her head and pushing her onto him. Her mouth opened, taking him deep into that hot mouth. Her tongue felt him even as she sucked on him.

He was incapable of speech. Grunting and breathing heavy as his hips moved, cock thrusting in and out of that hungry mouth. She moaned around him, sucking on him eagerly, wanting more of him. Her fingers coated over his sack, teasing him. His muscles tightening there. He felt close to a completion.

Black eyes watched her work on him. The sight was making his blood pound, and the sight of her riding her own fingers was making him harder. Her fingers were slick with her juices, sliding them in and out as she bounced into them.

"Thinking of when touching?" He had the desire to know. His sentence probably did not make much sense, but she pulled back. Making him groan in protest.

"I think of riding you when I touch myself. How you'll pound into me, making me want you more. I have touched myself several times since meeting you. Wanting you to fuck me everywhere on this ship," She admitted in a low voice, lips whispering against him. The answer, more then he thought, was what made him cum. Slimy, watery cum jetted onto her face, covering her.

He stood there breathing as she licked her face, wiping it off and tasting it. She stood up. Her own breathing heavy, with the heaving of her breasts a clear indicator. She smiled as she was about to step away before his gripped her hips and had her sitting on the table. His hard tip pressed into the nestle of her thighs. Samara blinked in surprise.

"Need to clear air," Mordin spoke, in his usual fast paced way, "want to fuck you too. Pound into you. Cum inside you." And his hot, hard member thrusted into her, filling her to the brim. Fucking her hard and fast, showing her that her fingers were not doing him any justice as she arched her back and accepted him inside of her.

His thrusts penetrated her, burying inside of her deeper. She bit her lip, trying hard to keep from screaming out in wild abandonment. Mordin's fingers pinched at her breast, heightening her pleasure. His pulled and twisted, the mix made her very sensitive. Her walls tightening around him, her slick juices coating him as she could feel tiny tingles slowly spread through her body. His member was swelling, a sign that he was nearing his end too, "Be with me Mordin," Her serene voice was breathless, ice blue orbs looking into his larger dark ones. Sweat coated his form, pace quick as they both rode to the orgasm. A grunt slipping past his lips and a gasp and tightening of her body around his were the only signs, other then their slowing pace, of the completion of their love-making. There would be no child, Salarians could not truly bear their own children and Asari had to do a certain kind of melding of the mind to produce a child. So they were safe as they settled into the afterglow, content to hold onto each other.

In the shadows, Tali blinked in utter fascination as she watched the way Mordin and Samara went at it in the lab. Her gaze shifted to Legion, whose panels were raised in a curious way before meeting her gaze. His light was dimmed to allow minimal detection when they had walked in on Samara taking Mordin in her mouth.

Without a word she grabbed the Geth's hand and pulled him down the ladder, "We saw nothing Legion." She whispered to him.

"Information does not compute. Memory core shows it is in data banks." His robotic voice replied, "Plus a desire we wish to modify in and incorporate into our own existence."

Tali paused in her tracks as she looked at him, "You wanna have sex?"

"We see a need in it and are capable of developing into such mode. Creator Tali is one we would like to try this with." Inside her helmet, Tali's jaw went slack and she stared at him in stunned silence even as Legion's muted light (which was his face in technicality) just stared down at her. No plates move and Tali got the sense that he was dead serious…even if she knew he was capable of joking, he was actually considering sex with her.

"Um," She muttered, but then a head popped down the ladder, making her scream and press closer to the Legion. Legion's hands went around her as they both were looking up into the face of a very disgruntled Mordin, "Hi?" Was all Tali could manage.

"Next time you wish to observe for possible science, please inform. " He nodded, "Would have instructed. Gave finer points to mating between different species." He smiled and then was gone from the hole.

Tali just blinked, before slowly turning to Legion, who still had his arms around her, "You can let go now."

"Command will not be acknowledged."

8888888888888888888888888888

I am weird I know. I have certain couplings I like and the two in here are some of the few. I think I just might make one shots for all my favs. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
